Going Crazy
by Tsubaki Jung
Summary: Menjadi pesuruh seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar menguras tenaga juga emosi pria yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ditambah dengan kenyataan yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Perjodohan? Hiyaaaa ini pasti mimpi, yah mimpi buruk baginya. Bisakah Jaejoong menjalani hari-harinya yang penuh dengan kejutan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yunho? / YunJae fic/ berminat? mind to review :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Tsubaki Jung _**

**_present::  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Going Crazy_**

_**Casts**__:: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and many more_

_**Genre**__:: Romance, Drama, Humor (?), School-life, Yaoi_

_**Rated**__:: M (maybe)_

_**Warning**__:: Typo berserakan dmn2, EYD berantakan, yg masih normal mending ga usah baca pokoknya ane ga mau tanggung jawab, and __**NO BASHING**__ arasseo._

_**Caution**__:: This story idea purely mine, not others!_

_._

**_Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note, Now! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_****_Walau mata terbuka atau tertutup, hanya kau yang kulihat"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Namja culun dengan dandanan era tahun 70-an ditambah dengan kacamata tebal yang membingkai sebagian wajahnya, terlihat gugup. Pasalnya hari ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang paling ditakuti dan juga dikagumi oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, termasuk para guru dan menjadi idola di kalangan siswi yang setiap hari selalu meneriakkan namanya dimanapun ia berada.

Kedua mata musangnya menatap nyalang kearah pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya takut. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini seluruh pasang mata yang berada di kantin sekolah menatapnya penuh kebencian. Juga cacian dan makian terus diucapkan untuk namja culun yang sudah berani-beraninya membuat pakaian 'pangeran sekolah' mereka kotor akibat tumpahan _juice_ yang dibawanya barusan.

Jaejoong terus merapalkan rutukan-rutukan untuk dirinya sendiri karena ulahnya yang tidak hati-hati. Sebenarnya ini bukan murni kesalahan Jaejoong, karena saat berjalan kakinya tak sengaja –lebih tepatnya disengaja agar terjatuh- membentur sesuatu yang ia yakini ulah dari salah satu _fans fanatic_ pria tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya karena ia tahu Yunho tidak akan mempercayainya.

"Yu—Yunho-ssi, a-aku minta maaf" ucapnya takut-takut.

Pria tampan itu masih terdiam dan memperhatikan sosok yang ada dihadapannya yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Oppa~ kau tidak apa-apa" sahut suara yang entah darimana datangnya yang jelas jangan menanyakan hal ini pada _Author_ karena ia sendiri malas menyebutkan nama yeoja yang hampir setiap hari mengekori kemana Yunho pergi.

Suaranya yang merdu meskipun tak semerdu _Hero TVXQ_ yang merupakan bias _Author. _Oh, untuk yang satu ini sebaiknya kalian lupakan. Daripada _Author _yang cantik ini semakin ngawur, sebaiknya kita kembali ke cerita.

Gadis itu kini membersihkan noda kotor yang terdapat di seragam Yunho. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku dan tak memperdulikan gadis menyebalkan yang kini tengah membersihkan seragamnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iri karena bisa menyentuh tubuh Yunho.

Ck, itu sih mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan namanya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan seragam Yunho, gadis itu menatap tak suka kearah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa kau buta?! Berani sekali mengotori pakaian Yunho Oppa!" serunya kesal.

Dimaki seperti itu membuat Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan. Bukannya ia takut. Jika ia ingin, ia bisa menghabisi para murid yang selalu mem-_bully_-nya di sekolah dengan karate yang diajarkan oleh Appanya –Kim Siwon. Hanya saja, Appanya tidak pernah mengajarinya memukul seorang gadis. Dan orang-orang yang sering mem-_bully_-nya, rata-rata siswi yang bersekolah di _'Tone High School'_.

Yunho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Lagi, gadis yang menurut Yunho menyebalkan mengusik ketenangannya. Ck, tanpa dibantu pun ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa adanya ikut campur oleh orang lain, bahkan teman-teman terdekatnya pun tak pernah mencampuri urusan Yunho, kecuali bila Yunho yang meminta bantuan pada mereka.

"Hentikan!" serunya menginterupsi keduanya.

Seluruh penghuni kantin menatap pria tampan dengan julukan _'Prince' _tak terkecuali oleh dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Seulgi-ah, sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku bisa mengurusi hal ini sendirian"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kubilang pergi!" ucapnya menakutkan, membuat gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

Setelah kepergian gadis yang bernama lengkap Bae Seulgi, pandangan Yunho kini menatap pria yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Perlahan Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, jika sudah begini ia benar-benar takut.

Jung Yunho, putra sulung keluarga Jung yang _notabene_-nya adalah pemilik sekolah juga keluarga terkaya di Negara kelahirannya, Korea. Siapapun tunduk dihadapannya, lalu bagaimana nasib namja culun yang sudah mengotori seragam mahalnya?

Semoga saja Yunho tidak memberikan hukuman padanya, harapnya. Lebih baik ia mengganti pakaian Yunho yang baru daripada menjadi bulan-bulanan keusilan Yunho. Lagipula, keluarga Jaejoong cukup mapan dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang actor juga penulis novel terkenal yang sukses.

Actor? Yah, Kim Kibum yang mendapat julukan _killer smile _dari para penggemarnya adalah seorang actor terkenal. Bahkan, sampai ke luar negri. Tapi, kenapa Jaejoong harus berpenampilan seperti ini? Oh, kalau itu kalian bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada namja _snowy_ yang sudah melahirkan Kim Jaejoong.

Ditambah lagi, seluruh murid yang ada di sekolah tidak tahu asal-usul Jaejoong dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya meminta pihak sekolah merahasiakannya dari seluruh murid. Apalagi, Jaejoong setiap hari menaiki bus untuk bisa sampai ke sekolahnya.

Entah karena alasan apa, yang jelas hanya keluarga Kim yang tahu. Karena itulah Jaejoong menjadi target kenakalan para murid dengan predikat namja culun dan miskin tanpa mereka ketahui kebenarannya.

Jaejoong memang tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu, bahkan ia terkesan sudah terbiasa. Kau tahu dulu saat ia masih bersekolah di Jepang ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari ini. Orang yang kau anggap teman hanya memanfaatkanmu demi keuntungannya sendiri. Ditambah lagi seseorang yang begitu disukainya justru malah menatap jijik kearahnya.

Hah, sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu bagi Jaejoong, saat ini yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan diri dari pemuda bermarga Jung ini. Jangan sampai Yunho melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya.

"Kau—" tunjuk Yunho tepat dihadapan Jaejoong.

Pria cantik itu menatap takut kearah Yunho. Ya Tuhan, lindungi hambamu yang cantik ini, batinnya berdo'a.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Reflek Jaejoong memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata musang yang kini menatapnya tajam. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya yang tertutupi kacamata tebal. Semoga saja Yunho tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"…"

Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yunho. Dan tentu saja hanya Jaejoong yang dapat mendengarnya.

Setelah itu Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memucat. Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya. _Well, _sepertinya Yunho memiliki rencana untuk menghukum –lebih tepatnya mengerjai- Jaejoong.

Yeah, semua orang sudah tahu seperti apa Jung Yunho. Pria tampan ini memang senang sekali mengusili atau menjahili siapapun yang menurutnya pantas dikerjai. Yah, sekedar mengisi waktu luangnya yang membosankan.

Dan dimulailah hari-hari seperti di neraka untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tiga pria tampan itu, kini memasuki gerbang sekolah. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun dan si bungsu Jung Changmin, putra kesayangan Jung Heechul. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu terlihat tampan dan juga errr.. mempesona sekaligus _sexy. _Ouw, setiap hari mereka akan selalu tampil sempurna.

Tidak heran jika seluruh siswa dan siswi mengidolakan mereka. Tentu saja, mereka kan 'pangeran' sekolah _'Tone High School'_.

"Kyaaa~~ Yunho oppaa~~"

"Kyaa~~ Yoochun oppa~~"

"Kyaa~~ Changminnie~~"

Hadeuh, setiap hari selalu seperti ini, membuat ketiga pemuda ini menatap bosan kearah gadis-gadis yang menurut mereka cukup bodoh. Memangnya mereka tidak bosan meneriaki nama ketiga pemuda ini terus-menerus.

"Mereka berisik sekali" ucap si bungsu sembari memasukkan _sandwich _isi tuna ke dalam mulutnya.

Pria _cassanova_ yang berada di sebelah kirinya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat si bungsu kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya! Jung Changmin, berhenti memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutmu!" bentaknya kesal.

"Aish, hyung, kau berisik sekali. Aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, wajarkan jika aku makan banyak" sahut sang magnae sinting.

Apanya yang masa pertumbuhan? Memangnya ia ingin tumbuh seperti apa lagi, eoh? Apa ia tidak sadar dengan tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata itu?

Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah ajaib putra bungsu keluarga Jung ini.

Pria tampan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua makhluk itu hanya bisa menatap malas kearah mereka. Tidak bisakah ia dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk yang sedikit lebih normal dari dua makhluk yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya?

Ck, sepertinya tidak. Lihat saja, pria tampan ini selalu dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk aneh dari antah-berantah (?) yang menyebalkan, termasuk kedua orang itu.

Kedua mata musangnya mencari-cari sosok yang ingin dilihatnya atau mungkin mainan barunya. Kedua mata musangnya melihat ke sekeliling dan..

Gotcha! Akhirnya ia menemukan mainannya. Ohh, Kim Jaejoong _come to papa_, batinnya sinting.

Tanpa memperdulikan kedua makhluk di belakangnya, Yunho mendekati buruannya. Mengendap-ngendap seperti predator yang ingin memangsa hewan buruannya.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan muncul tiba-tiba dan mendapatkan kutukan atau apapun itu dari makhluk tersebut.

Ia takut jika mimpi buruknya terulang lagi, mimpi buruk yang sangat menyeramkan. Hii, jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang bernama Jung Yun—

"Sedang apa kau?!"

—ho.

_Oh My Gosh_, kenapa harus bertemu sekarang? Tidak cukupkah ia bermimpi buruk tentang pria ini kemarin?

Makhluk menyebalkan –menurut Jaejoong tentunya, kini tepat berada di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat makhluk jelmaan iblis ini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Huee, siapa saja tolong akuuuu~~, jeritnya dalam hati.

"A-annyeong, Yunho-ssi" sapanya takut-takut.

Pria tampan itu masih tetap diam dan menatap datar kearahnya. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong menelan _saliva_-nya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya, yang jelas ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Bukankah kemarin aku menyuruhmu menunggu di depan gerbang?!" bukannya menjawab sapaannya, Yunho malah memberikan pertanyaan padanya.

O-ouw, ini bencana!

"Err.. ma'af aku lupa"

Jaejoong memberikan senyumannya, meskipun terkesan dipaksaan. Tersenyum sangat manis –mungkin, meskipun tak terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh terlihat panic.

Pria tampan itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Cih, mainannya ini benar-benar.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ck, sudah turuti saja! Kau kan tidak diijinkan untuk bertanya!" sahutnya ketus dan hanya dibalas dengan cibiran oleh Jaejoong.

Dengan malas Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan..

_Brukk_

Tumpukkan-tumpukkan buku yang dipegang Yunho sudah berpindah ke kedua tangan pria cantik itu. Kedua mata bulatnya membulat sempurna saat melihat tumpukkan-tumpukkan buku yang amat sangat tebal sudah berada di tangannya. Dan itu sangat-sangat berat.

"Bawa buku-buku itu ke kelas!" perintah Yunho.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pria cantik yang kini sibuk merutuki bahkan terkadang bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah dikarenakan kelakuan Yunho yang menurutnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk semenyebalkan Yunho di dunia ini? Ditambah lagi, kenapa ia harus sekelas dan.. dan sekarang ia harus menjadi 'pesuruh' dikarenakan kesalahannya yang tak sengaja menumpahkan sesuatu ke seragam sekolahnya.

Aaa~ ini tidak adil! Kenapa harus ia? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar kejam, batinnya nelangsa.

Mungkin jika orang lain mereka sudah membuat pesta atau apapun itu. Yang jelas bisa berdekatan dengan 'pangeran sekolah' adalah sebuah anugerah, meskipun hanya sekedar menjadi pesuruh. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apalagi para gadis begitu menginginkan seorang Jung Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

Hei, siapa yang tidak menginginkan pria tampan itu, eum? Tampan, pintar, disegani para murid juga guru, berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga juga dalam pelajaran. Oh, jangan lupakan jika Jung Yunho adalah pewaris dari Jung corp.

Sebagai putra sulung juga anak yang berbakti mau tak mau –harus mau- Yunho menjadi penerus Jung corp.

Jung corp. bergerak di bidang perhotelan juga _restaurant._ Tidak ada yang mengenal seorang Jung Yunho. Oh, jangan lupakan Jung Changmin putra bungsu sekaligus putra kesayangan Jung Heechul ini tak kalah populernya dari sang kakak.

Dengan kejeniusannya ia bisa berada di kelas 2 untuk anak seumurannya. Padahal kenyataannya Yunho dan Changmin terpaut usia 2 tahun.

Yeah, mungkin sekilas mereka terlihat seperti pangeran yang berada di negri dongeng, tapi kenyataan tidaklah sebagus kelihatannya.

Dan disinilah semuanya berawal. Kisah cinta paling mendebarkan juga sedikit err.. _absurd_ –mungkin- akan terjadi disini.

Haha, Kim Jaejoong sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi sikap Yunho yang tak terduga. Ahh, berhati-hatilah karena mungkin kau akan **jatuh cinta **dengan Jung Yunho.

_Who knows?_

Cinta tak bisa ditebak juga tak bisa diprediksi kapan datangnya. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu 'cinta' akan datang pada siapa saja. Tanpa kita duga juga kita sadari. Perlahan namun pasti, ia akan datang menghampirimu.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu dan rasanya benar-benar seperti di neraka. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho selalu menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu. Bahkan, Yunho tak segan-segan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengerjakan setumpuk tugas yang diberikan guru-guru.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho itu pintar dan bisa dikatakan bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan mudah. Tapi sekarang, apa yang ia perbuat pada pria cantik ini? Ia menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya sedangkan Yunho hanya membaca setumpuk komik dan sesekali mengawasinya.

"Hahaha~"

Entah ini tawa yang ke berapa yang dikeluarkan Yunho hanya karena membaca komik. Aish, coba lihat mereka berdua sekarang berada di kelas dengan posisi Yunho yang berada dihadapan Jaejoong. Kedua kakinya ia letakkan di atas meja dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Bukankah ini waktu istirahat? Kenapa kau masih disini? Pergi sana!" ucapnya ketus.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan Jaejoong ucapkan, namun sepertinya pertanyaan Jaejoong hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Yunho. Pria tampan itu masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"Jung Yunho! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" teriaknya kesal.

Yunho melirik sekilas kearahnya, setelah itu meletakkan komik miliknya di atas meja dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Suasana suram dan sunyi menyelimuti keduanya. Keadaan ini diperparah dengan aura tak mengenakkan yang berada di sekitar Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatapnya takut-takut. Keberaniannya hilang entah kemana saat Yunho menatapnya seperti itu.

Matilah aku, ucapnya membatin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, namun sepertinya Yunho enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Kedua mata musangnya masih setia menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan tentunya.

Mungkin masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong barusan. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang memarahinya, selain Jung Heechul tentunya. Dan yang memarahinya tak lain adalah 'pesuruhnya'.

Untung saja di kelas ini sepi, tak ada seorang pun disana. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan pria cantik ini akan mendapatkan pelajaran dari _fans fanatic _Jung Yunho.

Jika dilihat dengan seksama Kim Jaejoong bukan tipe Jung Yunho. Coba lihat dandanannya benar-benar norak juga kampungan. Mungkin jika dipoles sedikit dan pakaiannya dirubah bisa terlihat lebih baik. Ini mungkin lho ya. Tapi, bukan berarti Yunho akan memilih Jaejoong. Hanya belum.

Yah, sebenarnya pria ataupun wanita tak jadi masalah, bagi keluarga Jung jika Heechul mengatakan 'ya' itu adalah sebuah nyanyian surga yang diperdengarkan oleh para malaikat.

Jarang-jarang nyonya besar yang terkenal angkuh juga dictator ini memuji atau sejenisnya. Bagi seorang Jung Heechul kata pujian tak bisa diukur dari keindahan fisik semata. Mungkin karena itulah baik Yunho maupun Changmin tak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang.

Jung Heechul selalu selektif memilih calon menantu untuk keluarga Jung. Untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Jung, terlebih dahulu harus meluluhkan hati nyonya besar. Jika tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal.

Masih seperti keadaan sebelumnya, Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong. Ditatap seperti itu membuat nyali Jaejoong ciut. Bahkan, mulutnya terkunci begitu saja saat sepasang mata itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau memerintahku Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menelan _saliva_-nya susah payah. Saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia takut Yunho melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Tak lama Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan merapikan tumpukkan komik miliknya, membuat Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Selesaikan semuanya. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Jika tidak—"

Yunho mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telinga kiri Jaejoong. Dapat Jaejoong rasakan hembusan nafas Yunho mengenai tengkuknya.

Aroma _vanilla _menyapa indra penciuman Yunho. Wangi yang begitu memabukkan. Dan muncullah ide gila yang tak sengaja melintas di otaknya. Seringaian mulai tampak di wajah tampannya.

"—bersiap-siaplah menerima hukumanmu Kim Jaejoong" desisnya berbahaya.

Yunho segera menjauhkan wajahnya, namun diurungkannya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong bibir tebalnya mengecup cuping telinga Jaejoong. Hawa dingin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, mengantarkan getaran-getaran yang entah apa itu namanya. Bahkan Jaejoong sempat menahan nafasnya saat hidung mancung Yunho menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Tak ada reaksi yang berlebihan dari Jaejoong, seperti mengamuk –mungkin atau belum. Yunho segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah _shock _Jaejoong. Terlihat lucu juga menggemaskan.

Perlahan Yunho mulai meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

.

_Loading please~~_

_._

Reflek Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Yunho yang sudah berada di luar kelas.

"JUNG YUNHO! PERGI SANA KE NERAKA!"

Teriakan Jaejoong terdengar sampai ke tempat dimana Yunho berada. Dan tentu saja hanya sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya saat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Aih, ternyata memiliki 'pesuruh' begitu menyenangkan ania? Sampai-sampai pria tampan ini tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Hyungku sudah gila" ucap pria jangkung itu saat melihat kakak satu-satunya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Yunho. Sosok tersebut masih sibuk mengumpat karena ulah Yunho yang menurutnya amat sangat menyebalkan.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Sepertinya Yunho hyung benar-benar menikmatinya. Sudahlah ini bukan urusanku" ucapnya cuek.

Pria jangkung itu pergi menjauh dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang begitu digemarinya, apalagi kalau bukan kantin. Makhluk pemakan segala ini selalu kelaparan. Tak heran jika ia selalu membawa makanan di dalam tasnya.

Sudahlah, makan sebanyak apapun tak akan mempengaruhi berat tubuhnya. Malah tubuhnya akan semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Entah terbuat dari apa perutnya. Yang pasti makan sebanyak apapun tidak akan mempengaruhi berat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia! Dasar pervert! Menyebalkan!"

Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu kata-kata ini terus diucapkan Jaejoong di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempat tinggalnya. Yah, dia masih kesal karena ulah Yunho yang tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Eum, jadi maksudnya Yunho harus memberitahunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menciumnya begitu? Ehh~ tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu!

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikirannya tentang makhluk menyebalkan bernama Jung Yunho. Bisa-bisanya ia dicium oleh makhluk seperti Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong, berhentilah mengatakan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kedua mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat kata-kata nista itu melintas dipikirannya.

Omo, tidak mau! Tidak mau! Jika ia sampai jatuh cinta pada Yunho itu benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Yah, terserah saja! Perlahan kau akan terjerat dan akan masuk ke dalam perangkap yang dibuat Jung Yunho. Berhati-hatilah!

.

.

.

Dengan langkah malas Jaejoong memasuki rumah bergaya ala Eropa itu. Entah kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan. Mungkin dengan berendam di air hangat juga sedikit aroma _therapy _akan membuatnya segar.

Belum sempat ia melangkah ke dalam kamarnya, bibi Han menghampirinnya.

"Tuan muda" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Nyonya menyuruh Anda untuk menghubunginya"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

Tangannya terulur untuk membuka knop pintu.

"Tuan sudah makan? Mau bibi siapkan makanan?" tanyanya perhatian.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan. Sebaiknya bibi istirahat saja"

"Baiklah"

Wanita paruh baya itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Setelah kepergian bibi Han, Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang _Queen size _miliknya.

"Ahh~ nyamannya"

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati aroma _vanilla_ yang memenuhi kamarnya. Benar-benar nyaman.

Lama Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja wajah Yunho melintas dipikirannya. Sontak Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

Aish, padahal ia baru saja melupakan makhluk yang bernama Jung Yunho, tapi kenapa sekarang malah muncul lagi.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari menepuk kedua pipinya.

Berdekatan dengan Jung Yunho sepertinya akan memperpendek usianya. Tingkah Yunho yang menyebalkan benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Hanya karena menumpahkan _juice _saja harus menjadi pesuruhnya selama 3 bulan. Bagaimana jika ia melakukan yang lebih dari itu? Mungkin seumur hidupnya ia akan menjadi budak Jung Yunho.

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup. Eh, tapi tak apakan, kapan lagi bisa berdekatan dengan makhluk tampan seperti Jung Yunho?

Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang mengatakan seperti itu, pikirnya.

Sepertinya ketampanan Jung Yunho belum bisa meluluhkan Kim Jaejoong. Salahkan tingkah Yunho yang menyebalkan, makanya Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat ketampanan Jung Yunho.

Huft, baru dua hari saja sudah seperti ini, ucapnya membatin.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lelah. Jika seperti ini terus ia bisa mati muda, pikirnya edan.

"Argh!" teriaknya frustasi sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Jika seperti ini terus ia bisa gila!

"Aaaa~~ siapapun tolong akuuuuuuu~~"

Kim Jaejoong nikmatilah hari-harimu bersama pangeran sekolah nan tampan. Semoga hari esok lebih menyenangkan dari hari ini. Yah, semoga saja Yunho tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Berdo'a saja.

.

.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

_terima kasih untuk yg sudah mau membaca fic saia_

* * *

**_Tsubaki Jung _**

**_present::_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Going Crazy_**

_**Casts**__:: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and many more_

_**Genre**__:: Romance, Drama, Humor (?), School-life, Yaoi_

_**Rated**__:: M (maybe)_

_**Warning**__:: Typo berserakan dmn2, EYD berantakan, yg masih normal mending ga usah baca pokoknya ane ga mau tanggung jawab, and __**NO BASHING**__ arasseo._

_**Caution**__:: This story idea purely mine, not others!_

**_Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note, Now! _**

**_._**

**_._**

_**"Aku menyukaimu.. Kalau takdir itu nyata maka kau adalah takdir ku"**_

.

.

_Ceklek_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritualnya di dalam kamar mandi. Berendam di air hangat membuat tubuhnya segar. Menghilangkan penatnya walau hanya sejenak.

"Huahh~ segarnya~~"

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah dan menepuk handuk basah ke wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali ceria, berbanding terbalik saat ia masih berada di sekolah.

Sebelah tangannya memegang handuk kecil guna mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Setelah selesai Jaejoong membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil kaos putih tanpa lengan juga celana _training _panjang berwarna coklat.

Pria cantik itu menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Cantik dan mempesona. Itulah gambaran untuk Kim Jaejoong saat ini. Tak ada kacamata tebal juga pakaian 'norak' yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekati ranjangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas dan menekan beberapa digit nomor sebelum mendekatkan poselnya ke telinga sebelah kiri. Menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

_["Yeoboseyeo"]_

"Eomma" panggilnya saat suara yang begitu dikenalnya menyapa indra pendengarannya.

_["Jaejoonggie~ Eomma merindukanmu sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"]_

"Jika Eomma memang rindu padaku, kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang, eoh?" tanyanya sedikit menuntut.

_["Oh, ayolah sayang. Kau kan tahu Appa sedang ada pekerjaan dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika Eomma tidak ada"_

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang Eomma membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Meskipun tak bisa melihatnya Kibum tahu, jika putra cantiknya ini sedang marah. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah memberikannya hadiah atau ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

_["Lusa Eomma akan kembali ke Korea dan Eomma punya kejutan untukmu"] _

"Benarkah?"

_["Hu'um, kejutan. Dan Eomma yakin kau akan menyukainya"] _ucap Kibum penuh semangat.

"Kuharap begitu" ucapnya sedikit tak yakin.

_["Ya! Kau tidak percaya pada Eomma, eoh?"]_

"Tidak"

_["YA!"] _teriaknya kesal, sampai-sampai Jaejoong harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, jika tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

"Eomma! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau ingin membuatku tuli!"

_["Aish, dasar anak nakal! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada Eomma!"]_

"Hehe~ aku tidak mengatakan apapun yeoppo Eomma~~"

_["Yaish, awas kau ya! Setelah Eomma kembali, Eomma akan menghukummu!"] _ancamnya.

"Jika Eomma melakukannya, aku akan memberitahukannya pada Appa~~" ledeknya membuat Kibum mendecih kesal.

_["Aish, sudahlah! Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"]_

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, entahlah ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Eommanya. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Jika di sekolahnya yang baru tak jauh berbeda dari sekolah yang sebelumnya.

Tapi, jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya akan mengkhawatirkannya, setelah itu bisa dipastikan ia akan kembali mencari sekolah baru juga teman baru.

Yang sekarang saja, ia belum memiliki teman dan yang paling parah di hari pertama sekolah ia harus mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang buruk dikarenakan ketidaksengajaannya telah menumpahkan _juice_ ke seragam 'sang pangeran'. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya muak. Huh, sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini?

_["Jaejoonggie~ kau masih disana kan?"]_ tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Ah, i— iya Eomma"

_["Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"]_

"_Nope!_"

Kibum terdiam, ia tahu jika putranya sedang berbohong. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Jika Jaejoong tidak ingin mengatakannya maka ia akan menunggu sampai putranya mengatakannya sendiri. Karena setelah itu ia yang akan bertindak!

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana, _["Dengar! Jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus segera menghubungi Eomma. Awas jika tidak!"]_

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja"

_["Jika kau berkata seperti itu, justru malah membuat Eomma semakin khawatir!"]_

"Aish, Eomma! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

_["Eomma harap begitu"]_

"YA! Eomma meragukanku"

_["Mungkin"]_

"Eomma~~"

_["Eomma hanya bercanda sayang. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam"]_

"Hu'um. Jaljayo, Eomma"

Setelah itu Jaejoong mematikan poselnya, meletakkannya di atas nakas, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat seharian penuh melakukan aktifitas yang menguras seluruh emosi juga tenaganya. Aish, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri sembari memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya. Huh, ia benar-benar lelah. Semoga saja besok dia bisa lepas dari makhluk yang bernama Jung Yunho. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

"Jae! Kerjakan PR-ku!"

"…"

"Jae! Bawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan!"

"…"

"Jae! Istirahat nanti belikan aku _sandwich _isi tuna, katakan pada bibi kantin ikannya harus segar. Jangan lupa tambahkan sayurannya dan bla..bla..bla.."

_Brakk _

Cukup sudah! Si brengsek ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Pria cantik ini bangun dari duduknya sembari menggebrak meja, membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap kearah mereka.

Kedua mata bulat berbingkai kacamata tebal menatap nyalang seorang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Sejak tadi pria bermarga Jung ini selalu meminta ini dan itu. Menyuruhnya ini dan itu, membuat pria cantik ini kesal setengah mati. Belum selesai ia melakukan pekerjaannya, Yunho sudah menyuruhnya melakukan hal lain.

Memangnya dia pikir semuanya bisa dilakukan dalam sekejap.

_'Apa dia gila?!'_, batinnya murka.

"Kau! Sejak tadi kau tidak melakukan apapun, kan? Kenapa tidak membelinya sendiri? Kau juga bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk membelikannya untukmu! Jika kau terus menggangguku, pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai! Aku juga belum mengerjakan tugasku Jung Yunho!" ucapnya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

Pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Selalu saja mengganggu. Memangnya mudah mengerjakan semuanya sendirian? Aish, jadi pesuruh benar-benar melelahkan.

Pria bermarga Jung ini menatap ke dalam mata bulat nan indah milik Jaejoong. Terdiam, mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh 'pesuruhnya'. Menghela nafas sejenak tanpa banyak bicara ia mulai mengerjakan tugas miliknya juga milik Jaejoong.

Dalam waktu singkat, Yunho sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Membuat pria cantik yang ada dihadapannya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Selesai! Sekarang kau bisa mengerjakan yang lain"

Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah Yunho. Apa-apaan pria ini? Bukankah sejak tadi ia hanya diam saja? Lalu, sekarang..

Aish, sudahlah! Lebih baik ia segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menaruh buku-buku yang tadi dipinjam Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' untuk hal ini!" ucapnya galak.

Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya sembari membawa tumpukan buku di kedua tangannya, meninggalkan seorang Jung Yunho yang menatapnya penuh arti. Sebuah lengkungan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Dia benar-benar lucu"

"Yeah, dan kau gila hyung!" sahut suara yang entah datang darimana.

Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada pria jangkung yang duduk disebelahnya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna melihat makhluk yang secara tidak langsung sudah mengganggunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya heran.

Mengingat sang adik yang tidak satu kelas dengannya, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Para guru sedang rapat dan aku bosan sendirian di kelas, makanya aku kesini" ucapnya menjelaskan.

Kedua matanya sibuk menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan, mencari seseorang –tepatnya dua orang, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang yang ada ditangannya.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Siapa?"

"_Couple _teromantis seantero sekolah" ucapnya ngasal.

"Entahlah, sejak guru-guru mengumumkan akan mengadakan rapat, mereka langsung pergi"

Sepertinya pria tampan ini sudah mengetahui siapa yang dibicarakan adiknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan YooSu _couple. _Semua penghuni sekolah sudah tahu seperti apa pasangan ini. Awalnya mereka heran, seorang Park Yoochun yang terkenal _playboy _memutuskan semua kekasihnya hanya karena Kim Junsu.

Pria imut yang memiliki keimutan juga kepolosan diatas rata-rata ini, bisa dengan mudahnya menaklukan Yoochun yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan alhasil banyak gadis-gadis yang patah hati dikarenakan pria _cassanova _ini memutuskan untuk mencintai Kim Junsu seorang.

Jika Changmin mengingat hal ini, ia pasti akan memasang wajah muaknya dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran konyol oleh keduanya.

"Lalu? Dimana Jaejoong hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya tanpa menyadari aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh pria di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" tanyanya sembari memasang wajah datarnya.

Pria jangkung ini terkekeh saat melihat wajah yang diperlihatkan hyungnya. Benar-benar lucu, batinnya sinting.

"Kau cemburu hyung?" ledeknya.

"Dalam mimpimu"

"Benarkah?"

Ingin sekali Yunho menggeplak kepala adiknya ini. Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ini!"

Suara lembut nan merdu menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Keduanya menatap pria cantik yang berada dihadapan mereka. Yunho terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya saat pria itu menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"_Sandwich_ isi tuna. Bukankah tadi kau menginginkannya?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia pun menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Annyeong hyung~~" sapa ramah dari pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Jaejoong melihat pada pria jangkung dengan wajah _innocent_ sembari memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya. Terlihat kerutan di dahinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jung Changmin, kelas 11A" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Jung?" tanyanya lagi sembari melirik pria yang kini tengah melahap _sandwich _-nya.

"Putra bungsu keluarga Jung yang paling tampan, meskipun aku malas mengakuinya tapi Yunho hyung adalah kakakku"

_Pletakk_

Perkataannya barusan sukses mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Yunho. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, eoh?"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda" ucapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Melihat tingkah ajaib kedua saudara ini, membuat Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata masih ada yang paling aneh selain Jung Yunho.

Bisakah ia menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang kebanyakan? Sepertinya itu hanya ada dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung, keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Seoul. Saat ini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari ayah, ibu juga dua orang anak ini tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Setelah makan malam mereka berkumpul untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlihat si bungsu tengah memeluk toples yang berisi _cookies _coklat tanpa ada niatan untuk membaginya dengan pria tampan yang kini sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan _cookies _itu. Terkadang mereka berdua terlibat aksi pukul-memukul.

"YA! Kalian berdua! Berhenti melakukan hal itu!" ucap sang _Cinderella _galak saat mendapati tingkah ajaib kedua putranya yang tampan.

Melihat sang Eomma yang sudah mengeluarkan aura iblis, mau tak mau mereka bungkam. Daripada nyawa melayang, lebih baik mereka menuruti kemauan ibu tercinta.

"Kalian ini, setiap hari selalu bertengkar" kali ini suara Jung Hangenglah yang terdengar.

"Yunho hyung duluan yang memulai" adunya.

Mendengar pengaduan secara sepihak oleh Changmin membuat Yunho mengeluarkan _deathglare _mematikan miliknya. Tentu saja Changmin pura-pura tak melihatnya. Dasar licik!

"Ah, iya. Eomma ingin memberikan kabar gembira untukmu Yun" ucap Heechul riang.

"Apa? Eomma hamil lagi" kata Yunho sinting.

Dan tentu saja setelah mengatakannya Yunho mendapatkan hadiah dari Eomma tercinta. _Remote TV _melayang dan mengenai kepalanya. Membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan. Changmin hanya bisa menatap _horror_ saat _remote TV _mengenai kepala hyungnya. Eommanya benar-benar menyeramkan!

"Eomma! Sakit!"

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri!"

Changmin terkikik geli, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Memangnya kabar gembira apa yang ingin Eomma sampaikan?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya.

"Kalian ingat! Saat Eomma pergi ke Paris seminggu yang lalu, Eomma bertemu dengan—"

Perkataan Heechul terpotong saat Yunho kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tentu saja kami ingat! Karena kepergian Eomma yang tidak jelas itu, hampir membuat kami mati kelaparan" sahut Yunho.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia berkali-kali hampir mati keracunan karena masakan yang dibuat Yunho. Untung saja perutnya baik-baik saja. Mengingat hal itu, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Sudah cukup! Ia tidak mau lagi merasakan masakan Yunho yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Eomma kan sudah minta ma'af" sahut Heechul enteng.

_'Jika minta ma'afnya seperti itu, sih… sebaiknya tidak usah' _keduanya membatin.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kembali ke pembicaraan kita sebelumnya"

Saat ini keduanya, eh ketiganya termasuk Jung Hangeng mendengarkan dengan seksama celotehan-celotehan sang _Cinderella_. Meskipun sebenarnya pria berdarah China ini sudah mengetahui rencana ibu dari kedua anaknya ini.

Mereka terlihat serius, sampai pada akhirnya Heechul mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Eomma ingin menjodohkan kalian" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya setelah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan teman lama.

Ternyata _Cinderella _kita yang cantik ini punya niat terselubung.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Yunho tegas.

"Kau cari mati hyung" bisik Changmin.

Yunho menulikan pendengarannya. Huh, apa-apaan itu. Seenaknya saja menjodohkan. Memangnya ini jaman apa? Masih ada yang seperti itu? Dijodohkan? _Hell no!_

Aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh sang _Cinderella_, membuat Changmin bergidik ngeri. Lalu Yunho? Meskipun dia bilang tidak mau tetap saja ia takut jika Eommanya sudah mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?!"

"Hehe, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" ucapnya memperlihatkan tampang bodohnya.

Heechul mendecakkan lidahnya, "Pokoknya kau harus mau! Eomma sudah menyetujuinya!"

"Kenapa Eomma selalu memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa menanyakannya terlebih dahulu padaku?"

Sebuah lengkungan menghiasi wajah cantik Heechul. _Cinderella _yang terkenal angkuh dan sombong itu tersenyum. Entah ini pertanda baik atau buruk.

"Karena Eomma menyukainya"

Oh, okay! Barusan Heechul tersenyum. Dan sekarang dia mengatakan menyukai seseorang yang akan dijodohkannya pada Yunho. Siapakah gerangan seseorang yang sudah membuat sang _Cinderella _tersenyum seperti ini?

"Hyung, sepertinya Eomma serius ingin menjodohkanmu. Lihatlah wajahnya terlihat senang sekali" bisik Changmin. Ia takut suaranya terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sangat cantik"

Pria berperawakan China ini menimpali pembicaraan ibu dan anak yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Hu'um, dia sangat cantik" jelas Heechul.

"Apa Eomma punya _foto_-nya?" Changmin menimpali.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Heechul bangun dari duduknya dan memasuki ruangan dimana Hangeng biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Ruang baca.

Selang beberapa menit, Heechul keluar dan membawa selembar _foto. _Ia pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hangeng.

"Ini. Lihatlah!"

Yunho segera mengambil selembar _foto _yang diberikan padanya. Ia meneliti setiap garis lekuk yang terpahat di wajah pria di selembar _foto _tersebut.

Cantik, itulah gambaran yang saat ini sedang dilihat Jung bersaudara. Mata bulatnya yang besar, hidung bangirnya, bibir _plum_-nya yang semerah buah _cherry_. Dilihat dari manapun dia tetap cantik.

"Dia satu sekolahan dengan kalian"

Jung bersaudara ini mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. Memangnya ada pria secantik ini di sekolah. Mereka berdua bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hyung, memangnya di sekolah ada makhluk secantik ini?" tanya si bungsu yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Yunho.

"Eomma siapa namanya?" tanya Yunho akhirnya. Daripada ia mati penasaran, sebaiknya ia bertanya.

"Namanya— Kim Jaejoong"

Hanya mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan sang Eomma membuat Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mungkinkah ia salah dengar?

Changmin segera merampas _foto _yang masih berada digenggaman Yunho. Meneliti wajah pria itu.

"Eomma bohong!"

"Apa maksudmu Jung Changmin?!"

"Kim Jaejoong yang ada di sekolah, tidak secantik ini"

"Eomma tidak bohong! Kim Jaejoong yang ada di _foto _dan di sekolah adalah orang yang sama!"

"Apa Eomma bisa menjelaskannya padaku? Kenapa Jaejoong bisa berpenampilan yang berbeda seperti ini?" tanya Yunho.

Heechul melihat putra sulungnya dan menghela nafasnya, "Untuk yang satu itu Eomma tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada orangnya langsung" ucapnya memberi penjelasan.

Yunho terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu, pandangan matanya kembali menuju sosok cantik yang ada di selembar _foto_.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" putus Yunho.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Kyaaa~~ akhirnya aku memiliki seorang menantu" jerit Heechul heboh.

Apanya yang 'akhirnya'? Bukankah dia sendiri yang selalu mencampuri urusan percintaan kedua putranya? Sampai-sampai menyeleksi mereka terlebih dahulu.

Selesai membicarakan tentang perjodohan, Jung bersaudara ini menaiki anak tangga dan bergegas memasuki kamar mereka. Yah, di ruang tamu sedang terjadi _lovey-dovey_ dan mereka tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin saat Yunho mulai menaiki anak tangga.

"Hm"

"Apa kau serius?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Disana Changmin berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya yang tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dongsaengnya.

"Masalah perjodohan? Kau serius akan menerimanya?"

"Dengar ya Jung Changmin, aku sudah mengatakannya jika menyetujui perjodohan ini dan aku akan melakukannya. Barusan kau bertanya 'apa aku serius?' dan jawabannya aku tak pernah seserius ini Changminnie" ucapnya panjang lebar sembari memasang seringaian _evil_ atau sejenisnya.

Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Meninggalkan Changmin yang berdiri mematung setelah kepergian Yunho.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Jae hyung. Semoga saja dia bisa menghadapi kegilaan Yunho hyung" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pasangan Sibum kembali ke Korea. Setelah seminggu lebih meninggalkan putra cantiknya sendirian di rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dengan alasan urusan pekerjaan.

Saat ini mereka -Kibum dan Jaejoong sedang berada di ruang tamu, sedang melihat-lihat oleh-oleh yang dibawa Kibum untuknya. Ada berbagai macam aksesoris juga pakaian. Jangan lupa beberapa boneka gajah.

"Jadi ini yang Eomma maksud dengan kejutan"

"Kejutan?"

"Hu'um, bukankah waktu itu Eomma mengatakan ingin memberikanku kejutan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kedua mata bulatnya –tanpa kacamata- menatap kearah Kibum. Ah, sepertinya Kibum mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Kibum menggeleng, "Bukan"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Lalu?"

"Eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra sahabat Eomma" ucapnya riang.

"APA?!" teriak Jaejoong.

Kedua mata bulatnya membulat sempurna. Jaejoong menatap wajah Eommanya dengan wajah _shock_-nya.

"Eomma serius?"

"Eomma tidak pernah seserius ini. Ah, iya nanti malam mereka sekeluarga akan berkunjung kesini, jadi kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu, okay" jelasnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah _shock_ Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, jadi 'kejutan' yang dimaksud Eommanya adalah ini, perjodohan. Cobaan apa lagi ini? Belum selesai masalah Jung Yunho, sekarang Jaejoong harus menerima kenyataan tentang perjodohan sepihak yang diucapkan sang Eomma sebagai 'kejutan'.

Ini sih, bukan kejutan lagi namanya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti saat mendengar rangkaian kata yang diucapkan oleh Eommanya. Astaga! Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa? Eommanya masih bertanya kenapa? Ingin sekali Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Eommanya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka, lalu dikutuk oleh Eommanya sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong tegas.

"Ck, alasan macam apa itu! Eomma sudah terlanjur berjanji jadi kau tidak boleh menolak!" ucapnya tak terbantahkan.

"Eomma!"

Kibum yang tadinya sibuk dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya, kini menatap putranya.

"Eomma punya alasan untuk perjodohan ini" ucapnya serius.

Jaejoong tak berani menyahut. Ia membiarkan Kibum berbicara, sementara dirinya menjadi pendengar.

"Dengar! Eomma melakukannya karena Eomma menyayangimu dan Eomma tidak ingin melihat putra Eomma terluka!"

Kibum mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong yang sama dengan warna rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak! Eomma tidak ingin kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi. Eomma hanya ingin melindungimu sayang, mengertilah" pinta Kibum.

"Eomma~"

"Kau mau kan?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan Kibum.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

Kibum tersenyum, "Dia satu sekolah denganmu dan Eomma harap dia bisa melindungi dan menjagamu"

"Bagaimana kalau malah sebaliknya?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Eomma yang akan turun tangan jika dia berani melakukan sesuatu padamu" ucapnya sembari memasang _angelic smile_-nya, meskipun tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Hah, akhirnya Jaejoong menuruti kemauan Eommanya. Lagipula, ia juga penasaran –sedikit- mengenai calonnya. Hm, kira-kira siapa ya? Entahlah, ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Ia kan murid pindahan, jadi Jaejoong tidak terlalu hapal nama-nama murid di sekolahnya.

Kecuali untuk satu nama yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat.

Setelah ini keduanya disibukkan dengan menyiapkan makan malam juga cemilan untuk tamu mereka nanti malam. Jika Kibum sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam maka Jaejoong sibuk menyiapkan cemilan.

Kemahiran Jaejoong dalam memasak tidak diragukan lagi. Ia sering kedapatan membantu Kibum di dapur. Dan rasa masakannya patut diacungi jempol. Mungkin keahliannya ini menurun dari sang Eomma.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sebentar lagi, tamu yang ditunggu akan segera datang. Kibum sudah sibuk mengurusi semua hal dari menyiapkan makan malam juga membersihkan rumah. Lalu dimana Jaejoong?

Pria cantik itu masih setia menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut _sweater_ rajutan berwarna abu-abu juga _skinny jeans_ berwarna putih. Ini adalah penampilan seorang Kim Jaejoong di rumah, cantik dan mempesona.

Kulit putihnya yang halus, bibir merahnya, mata bulatnya yang berwarna hitam sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Benar-benar cantik.

Huh, kenapa ia mendadak jadi gugup begini?

"Kim Jaejoong kau harus tenang, okay. Jangan gugup" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila, Jaejoong membuang nafasnya perlahan. Setelah dirasa cukup Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana kedua orang tuanya menunggu. Mungkin saja 'mereka' sudah datang.

Saat Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga, ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang ia yakini adalah keluarga yang dibicarakan Eommanya tadi siang.

Suara langkah kaki begitu terdengar dengan jelas. Mereka semua melihat kearah datangnya sosok cantik yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Mengagumi sosok cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

"Joonggie, kemari sayang" panggil Kibum.

Pria cantik itu berjalan mendekat kearah kerumunan itu. Kibum pun mulai memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada sahabatnya.

"Chullie, kenalkan ini putraku Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat semua pasang mata memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip, termasuk pria tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aigoo, dia lebih cantik dari yang kukira" seru Heechul heboh.

Sibuk mengamati calon menantunya, akhirnya Heechul mulai memperkenalkan kedua putranya.

"Yang bungsu namanya Jung Changmin" ucapnya sembari menunjuk pria jangkung yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Annyeong~ Jung Changmin imnida"

Tunggu sebentar! Barusan pria jangkung ini mengatakan jika namanya Jung Changmin. Jung? Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang mengingat marga tersebut.

Ah iya, bukankah ia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya. Yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai adik Jung Yun—

"Yang ini namanya Jung Yunho, putra sulung keluarga Jung"

Dan yah, sepertinya tebakannya benar. Jung Changmin dan Jung Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus bertemu lagi dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini?!

Ya Tuhan, apa kau sedang menguji pria cantik ini? Atau kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?

Jika ini hanya mimpi biarkan aku terbangun, jeritnya dalam hati.

Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Sampai-sampai jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar. Wajah menyebalkan yang selalu dilihatnya di sekolah, sekarang muncul dihadapannya. Memberikan senyumannya –tepatnya seringaian yang sangat menyebalkan tentunya.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk! Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya setelah ini? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?

Bisa dipastikan setelah ini Jung Yunho akan selalu mengekori kemana Jaejoong pergi. Hah, semoga saja Yunho tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Menjadi 'pesuruh', kemudian sekarang mereka akan dijodohkan. Hmp, sepertinya menarik.

Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimanapun caranya perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan? Harus!

.

.

.

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

saia harap kalian suka ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tsubaki Jung _**

**_present::  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Going Crazy_**

_**Casts**__:: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and many more_

_**Genre**__:: Romance, Drama, Humor (?), School-life, Yaoi_

_**Rated**__:: M (maybe)_

_**Warning**__:: Typo berserakan dmn2, EYD berantakan, yg masih normal mending ga usah baca pokoknya ane ga mau tanggung jawab, and __**NO BASHING**__ arasseo._

_**Caution**__:: This story idea purely mine, not others!_

_._

**_Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note, Now! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**"Kalau saat bersamanya kau berdebar-debar, ingin berguna baginya, dan ingin melihatnya gembira, itu namanya cinta."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Srakk_

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya kasar. Peluh mulai menetes, membasahi pelipisnya. Nafasnya memburu, seperti seorang pelari yang melakukan lari _marathon_.

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa itu?" gumamnya tak jelas.

Pikirannya berkelana entah kemana saat mengingat rentetan mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya. Pria cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang mimpi yang baru dialaminya.

Pria cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Melirik jam mungil berbentuk gajah yang ada di atas meja nakas. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan dia sudah terbangun.

_Gezz, _tidur cantiknya terganggu dikarenakan mimpi sialan yang baru dialaminya. Dalam mimpinya Jaejoong melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah membicarakan sesuatu mengenai perjodohan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pria menyebalkan bernama Jung Yunho turut andil dalam mimpinya.

Tidak di dunia nyata, tidak di dunia mimpi kenapa harus ada Jung Yunho? Tidak bisakah diganti dengan Jung yang lain?

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya, berusaha mengingat mimpinya. Tapi, yang muncul hanyalah wajah menyebalkan Jung Yunho. Ish, tidak adakah pria lain selain Jung Yunho? Kenapa harus pria itu yang muncul dalam mimpinya?

"Aku masih mengantuk~" ucapnya sembari mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Pria cantik itu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia karena kedua matanya tak kunjung terpejam.

"Aish, semua ini karena pria mesum itu!" teriaknya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Tidak bisakah ia diberikan ketenangan, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi?

Laki-laki cantik itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Aih, ia ingin kembali melanjutkan tidur cantiknya, tapi matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Bagaimana ini?

Jaejoong menarik selimut dan mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bergelung di dalam selimut hangat nan tebal. Mencoba kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap pria bermarga Jung itu tidak kembali menghampirinya dan mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Yah, meskipun pada kenyataannya itu tidak mungkin. Tidak datang di dunia mimpi bukan berarti di dunia nyata tidak, kan? Jadi?

.

.

.

Dengan langkah malas Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga satu per satu. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam. Sesekali bibir mungilnya terbuka. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tidak masuk sekolah dan kembali melajutkan tidur cantiknya yang sedikit terganggu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Pagi, Eomma" sapanya saat melihat pria yang tak kalah cantik darinya –Kim Kibum.

"Pagi, sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat sosok putranya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan, menunggu sarapan pagi buatan Eomma tercinta.

"Buruk" jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Kibum berbalik dan mulai manata sarapan di atas meja. Pria _snowy _itu tersenyum saat mendapati tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Jangan meletakkan kepalamu di atas meja makan Jaejoonggie!" ucapnya sembari meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas susu coklat dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Aku mengantuk Eomma~"

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!"

"Iya, iya"

Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Terlihat pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda meskipun usianya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

"Pagi, sayang" sapanya saat pria tampan itu sudah berada disamping pria cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Mencium keningnya mesra, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Ya, ya kalian berdua tidak lupa kan jika aku ada disini dan melihat kalian"

"Wae? Kau cemburu, eum?" goda Siwon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kursi Jaejoong.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum saat mendapati putra semata wayangnya mencebilkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Eomma~~"

"Ya! Kim Siwon! Berhenti menggoda putramu!"

Tawa Siwon meledak. Aigoo, putranya benar-benar menggemaskan.

Seperti inilah keseharian keluarga Kim. Selalu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Ditambah dengan putra mereka yang benar-benar menggemaskan, melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka.

Mereka bertiga menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Tidak bisa dikatakan tenang juga, karena Siwon tak henti-hentinya menggoda buah hati mereka disertai protesan dan juga rengekan dari Jaejoong.

.

_Ting..Tong_

_._

Suara bel rumah menginterupsi kegiatan sarapan pagi di keluarga Kim. Membuat mereka menunda sarapan pagi yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Pagi-pagi sekali sudah bertamu" ujar Kibum.

Pria itu hendak membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang, namun diurungkannya saat Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya.

"Biar aku saja"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Tangan kanannya terulur dan membuka knop pintu. Pintu pun terbuka, Jaejoong melihat seorang pria tengah memunggunginya. Rasa penasaran juga keingintahuan melingkupinya. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya, menebak siapa pria yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya pagi-pagi.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Saat mendengar suara merdu yang begitu dihapalnya, pria yang sejak tadi memunggungi Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Waktu seakan berhenti saat ia melihat pria yang begitu dikenalnya.

Pria itu, pria yang selalu merepotkannya dengan memerintahkan segala sesuatu yang menurut Jaejoong menyebalkan. Yang selalu menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Pria yang sudah mengubah kehidupan tenangnya seperti di neraka, kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Pria bermarga Jung yang sudah mengusik ketenangannya kini sudah berada dihadapannya dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

Melihat Yunho yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau mengingat kembali rentetan mimpi buruk yang baru dialaminya semalam. Semuanya terlihat nyata begitu Jaejoong mengingatnya. Seolah sudah terpatri di benaknya. Terasa nyata.

Perlahan pria itu mulai mendekati Jaejoong yang terdiam ditempatnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan gaya angkuh serta _cool_ yang biasa diperlihatkannya, ia berjalan mendekat. Belum sempat Yunho mendekat, pria cantik itu reflek menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sekuat tenaga dengan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras. Reflek yang bagus Jaejoonggie.

.

_Brakk.._

_._

"YA! Kim Jaejoong!" umpatnya kesal.

Apa-apaan itu?! Dasar tidak sopan! Pria tampan itu terus merutuki tingkah Jaejoong yang di luar dugaan. Berani-beraninya dia menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Cih, untung saja wajah tampannya ini tidak terluka. Jika itu sampai terjadi ia akan menghukum 'pesuruh' cantiknya ini.

Ah, hampir saja ia lupa. Bukankah barusan Jaejoong tidak mengenakan kacamata kunonya itu? Dan penampilannya benar-benar berbeda saat tidak mengenakan kacamata yang menurutnya aneh. Ia teringat kembali saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong semalam. Pria itu bisa melihat wajah juga penampilan Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlihat sangat—

"Cantik" gumamnya saat mengingat penampilan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat modis.

Okay, sepertinya setelah ini Yunho akan menanyakannya sendiri pada pria cantik yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya tersebut. Tapi, sebelum bertanya, sepertinya terlebih dahulu ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Jaejoong mau membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong buka pintunya!" teriaknya kesal sembari menggedor-gedor pintu rumah dengan ukiran bunga teratai tersebut.

Yaish, bagaimana mungkin pria cantik itu melakukan hal ini padanya? Seharusnya pria cantik itu membiarkannya masuk ke dalam, karena biar bagaimana pun ia adalah tamu –meskipun tidak diundang.

Sementara itu di dalam, pria cantik yang masih terdiam diambang pintu tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tadi sempat keluar karena _shock_. Astaga, apa mungkin tadi dia salah lihat atau apalah itu, ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Ya Tuhan, apa itu barusan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Yang jelas pertanyaannya barusan sungguh tidak masuk akal dan terkesan konyol.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya Yunho itu makhluk kasat mata. Benar-benar deh!

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

Suara teriakkan barusan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Aish, bagaimana ini? Jika Jaejoong tidak mengusirnya, Yunho akan terus berteriak di depan rumahnya. Tapi, ia juga malas bertemu dengan Yunho.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Jaejoong tak menyadari jika Eommanya sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Siapa yang datang?"

Jaejoong tersentak, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kibum yang berjalan mendekat. Omo! Bagaimana ini?

"E-eomma"

"Siapa yang datang?" Kibum kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Jaejoong.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa"

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya, sebaiknya Eomma kembali saja ke ruang makan" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuh Kibum dan mendorongnya menjauhi pintu. Bisa gawat jika ibunya tahu siapa yang datang ke rumah.

Namun, sepertinya Jaejoong harus menghentikan niatnya, karena sepertinya pria Jung itu begitu keras kepala. Dan terbukti jika teriakkannya kembali terdengar dan menghentikan langkah kaki Kibum.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Buka pintunya atau ku dobrak!"

Aish, si bodoh itu! Kenapa senang sekali berteriak seperti itu, eoh? Jaejoong terus mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah pada makhluk yang berada dibalik pintu rumahnya. Benar-benar menyusahkan!

"Biar Eomma saja yang buka"

E-ehh! Tunggu sebentar! Barusan Eommanya bilang apa?

"E-eomma, tunggu—"

Sepertinya Jaejoong kalah cepat, karena Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihatlah makhluk tampan yang tengah memperlihatkan senyum andalannya.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma" sapanya ramah.

"Omo, Yunho! Masuklah"

Kibum membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam. Aih, ternyata calon menantunya yang datang.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah datang"

"Eum, aku ingin menjemput Jaejoong" jawabnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Cih, apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Kenapa jika dihadapan Eommanya terlihat seperti anak baik? Pasti dia sedang mengambil simpati dari Eommanya, pikirnya menebak.

Setelah menanyakan perihal kedatangan Yunho, Kibum membawa Jung junior itu ke ruang makan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Pria menyebalkan itu berhasil mengambil perhatian Eommanya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan Jaejoong mengikuti keduanya dan kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Mengacuhkan makhluk asing yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua mata bulatnya menatap sebal kearah Yunho, namun sepertinya yang ditatap tidak tahu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak tahu. Entahlah, yang manapun sama saja, karena pria tampan ini sudah berhasil membuat _mood_ Jaejoong buruk. Meskipun sebelumnya sudah buruk dikarenakan mimpinya semalam. Aish, kenapa ia masih ingat mimpi bodoh itu, eoh?

Tapi, sepertinya pria cantik ini belum menyadari satu hal. Apa kalian bisa menebaknya?

Yah, seharusnya Jaejoong juga perlu mencari tahu darimana Jung tampan ini mengetahui alamat rumahnya dan juga kenapa ia musti repot-repot datang kesana dan mengatakan pada Kibum jika ia datang untuk menjemputnya? Bagaimana menurutmu?

Baiklah, biarkan pria cantik ini sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, karena cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahui kebenarannya. Tunggu saja!

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya berada di dalam mobil _Audi_ hitam milik Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak untuk ikut ke sekolah bersama Yunho dan lebih memilih menaiki bus. Tapi, bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika ia tidak bisa memaksa pria cantik ini dan menurutinya. Yah, Yunho kembali mengeluarkan perintahnya untuk Jaejoong. Meskipun kesal, Jaejoong tetap menuruti kemauan Yunho.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Jaejoong. Duduk manis di kursi penumpang disamping Yunho. Sesekali sepasang mata musang milik Yunho melirik pada pria cantik yang ada disebelahnya. Rasa penasaran kembali menghampirinya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jaejoong berpenampilan layaknya pelajar kutu buku?

Padahal jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang terkesan kuno dan norak itu. Jika seperti ini wajah cantiknya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi kacamata tebal yang bertengger manis di hidung bangirnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

Ia tahu, jika sejak tadi Yunho terus saja menatapnya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya risih.

"Tidak ada"

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho yang kini focus pada jalanan di depan. Pria cantik itu mendengus sebal, setelah itu ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Mengabaikan Yunho.

Setelah hampir tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Yunho pun menuruti kemauan Jaejoong. Ia pun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena menaiki mobilmu" jawabnya.

Pria cantik itu melepaskan _seat belt_-nya tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho, setelah itu Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho. Ia berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho sama sekali belum menjalankan mobilnya. Ia masih menatap punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh sosok yang menurutnya sedikit misterius. Jaejoong terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan Jaejoong?

Ingin bertanya, namun ia enggan untuk bertanya. Ia takut jika pertanyaannya akan menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong. Ish, kenapa ia jadi begitu perduli pada pria cantik ini?

"Kim Jaejoong, seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Tak lama ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kini mobil _Audi_ milik Yunho sudah memasuki halaman sekolah dan ia mulai memakirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir.

Selang beberapa menit, ia melihat mobil _Ferrari_ merah terparkir disamping mobilnya. Ia bisa melihat pria _cassanova_ keluar dari mobil tersebut, diikuti pria imut yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Pagi Jung" sapanya.

"Pagi" ucapnya singkat.

Terlihat kerutan samar di keningnya. Hei, ada apa dengan Jung Yunho? Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ya" pria tampan itu meninggalkan keduanya menuju kelas.

Kedua pria itu hanya menatap heran kearah Yunho.

"Yunho hyung kenapa?" tanya pria imut yang kini tengah merangkul lengannya manja.

"Biarkan saja" sahutnya cuek. Pria imut itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya perhatian.

"Eung, hari ini aku membuat bekal untukmu" ucapnya. Sama sekali bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Yoochun.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Pasalnya pria bermarga Kim ini tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dapur seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Ish, kau tidak percaya padaku" ucapnya sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut saat mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang terkesan tidak mempercayainya.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut tadi" sanggahnya cepat.

Junsu -nama pria itu, mendengus sebal. Wajahnya ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Ia kesal karena kekasihnya Park Yoochun tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk, Yoochun tersenyum simpul. Meskipun sedang marah, wajah Junsu tetap terlihat lucu dan imut.

"Kau membuatkan apa untukku?"

"Huh, lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" ucapnya sebal.

Junsu melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauh. Pria itu segera menghampirinya dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Hei, kau marah?"

"…"

"_My baby_ SuSu~"

"Apa?!"

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia ingin memperlihatkan wajah galaknya, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Yoochun mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat keimutan kekasihnya. Aigoo, kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Perlahan pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Junsu. Masih dengan senyum andalan miliknya, pria itu menatap kedua mata sipit milik kekasihnya. Menatapnya penuh cinta. Wajahnya mulai mendekat dan dengan lembut bibir tebalnya mengecup hidung bangir miliknya.

Laki-laki itu bisa merasakan bibir tebal Yoochun menyentuh kulitnya, begitu lembut. Ia pun reflek memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati kecupan lembut yang Yoochun berikan padanya.

"Jangan marah lagi, okay" bujuknya.

Sepasang mata milik Junsu menatap ke dalam kedua mata milik Yoochun. Tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu diperlihatkan Yoochun padanya. Huh, jika sudah seperti ini mana mungkin ia bisa marah.

"Kau menyebalkan" rajuknya manja. Yoochun hanya tertawa saat melihat kekasihnya merajuk seperti ini.

Yoochun menautkan jari-jari mereka dan melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, pria _cassanova_ itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan perihal kekasihnya yang membuatkan bekal untuknya. Karena yang ia tahu Kim Junsu anti dengan peralatan dapur. Dan kenyataan jika Junsu membuatkannya bekal tentu saja membuatnya kaget.

Yah, sebenarnya tak masalah baginya, Junsu bisa memasak atau tidak yang terpenting adalah ia menyukai Junsu apa adanya. Ia menyukai keseluruhan yang ada pada diri seorang Kim Junsu. Ia tidak ingin Junsu memaksakan dirinya hanya untuk hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya terluka.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Jaejoong terus menghindari Yunho. Entahlah, ia hanya malas untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia juga tidak perduli jika Yunho marah padanya atau memberikannya hukuman.

Saat ini Jaejoong terlihat mengawasi sekelilingnya. Ia takut jika Yunho akan muncul tiba-tiba, seperti pagi tadi saat di rumahnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia tidak menyadari jika pria yang sejak tadi dihindarinya ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Telapak tangannya terulur dan menyentuh bahu kiri Jaejoong.

.

_Puk.._

_._

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakkan Jaejoong terdengar saat sesuatu menyentuh bahunya dan dengan gerakan reflek Yunho menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong yang begitu memekakan telinga. Untung saja lorong sekolah sepi, jadi tidak ada korban saat Jaejoong berteriak seperti tadi.

"YA! Berisik!" ucapnya kesal.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati wajah menyebalkan Yunho tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia bisa melihat jika Yunho sedang menggosok kedua telinganya.

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa mengagetkanku?" sahutnya sebal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Apa kau menghindariku? Dan lagi—"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, "—apa-apaan teriakanmu itu! Seperti wanita saja" ejeknya.

Pria cantik itu menatap sebal kearahnya. Ish, pria ini kenapa begitu menyebalkan? Kata-katanya juga begitu menusuk. Kenapa pria itu membandingkan dirinya dengan wanita? Hei, dia ini laki-laki tulen.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Yunho. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menulikan pendengarannya saat Yunho meneriaki namanya. Huh, ia masih kesal pada pria itu dan jangan harap Jaejoong mau menuruti perintah pria bermarga Jung itu.

Melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang kekanakkan, ia akhirnya mengalah. Jaejoong tidak akan menuruti perintahnya. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menjauh.

.

_Grepp_

_._

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil Jaejoong menabrak dada bidang Yunho. Sebelah tangannya berada di dada bidang milik Yunho, berusaha memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

"Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku"

Pria cantik itu mendengus sebal, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau lupa, jika kau adalah pesuruhku!" desisnya.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau selalu saja memerintahku melakukan ini dan itu" ucapnya ketus.

Hoh? Sepertinya pesuruh cantiknya ini sudah berani melawannya. Hm, tapi sepertinya tidak juga. Bukankah sejak awal Jaejoong selalu menyahuti ucapannya?

Tapi, ia menyukai Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis. Abaikan kata-kata barusan, anggap saja kalian tidak membacanya. Yah, setidaknya itu murni pemikiran dari Yunho.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu BooJaejoonggie" bisiknya.

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Ditambah lagi panggilan dari Yunho yang tidak biasa. Pria tampan itu tersenyum saat mendapati raut wajah bingung yang tercetak jelas di wajah Jaejoong, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau lupa jika aku ini **tunanganmu**" bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Jaejoong.

Laki-laki cantik itu membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Terkejut? Tentu saja, bahkan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar saat mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Astaga! Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Atau memang ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Ingatan Jaejoong kembali pada mimpinya semalam. Saat keluarganya kedatangan tamu dan Eommanya mengatakan jika ia akan dijodohkan dengan putra sulung keluarga Jung. Kejadian yang ia pikir hanyalah mimpi ternyata benar adanya. Jika ini sebuah komik, mungkin tubuh Jaejoong sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Kedua mata bulatnya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali. Dan Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk seimut ini?

"Kau pasti bohong!" sanggahnya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Cih, bisa saja kan kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku dan—"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yunho sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jika tidak percaya, kau bisa melihatnya di jari manismu"

Yunho memperlihatkan cincin perak dengan berlian di tengahnya yang tersemat di jari manis Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong membeku saat melihat cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Hei, sejak kapan cincin itu ada disana? Sepertinya tadi pagi ia tidak melihat cincin tersebut atau mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya karena masih mengantuk.

Apapun itu, yang jelas Jaejoong masih tidak percaya. Bukankah yang semalam itu hanya mimpi? Kenapa sekarang malah jadi kenyataan?! Ingin sekali Jaejoong menangis meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya?

Huhu, padahal kan ia selalu menjadi anak baik dan selalu menuruti perintah kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, kenapa nasibnya sial sekali?

Di hari pertamanya sekolah ia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menumpahkan segelas _juice_ ke pakaian seragam Yunho yang berakhir menjadi pesuruhnya selama 3 bulan. Yunho juga selalu menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Dan sekarang, ia dikejutkan dengan perjodohan konyol yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Eommanya dan itu nyata bukan mimpi.

Kenyataan memang selalu kejam. Tapi, bagi Jaejoong ini terlalu kejam.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong terulur dan mulai menarik sebelah pipi Yunho, membuat pria tampan dihadapannya meringis kesakitan.

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah mencubitku?"

"Sakit?"

Yunho memutar kedua matanya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Tentu saja sakit! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini? Kau ingin membalasku?"

Jaejoong sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Pikirannya masih sibuk memproses kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi. Huee, jadi yang semalam bukan mimpi? Dan semua itu nyata.

Pria cantik itu mendorong kasar tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Jaejoong menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau! Menjauh dariku dan jangan dekat-dekat! Jika tidak— mati kau!"

Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Hoh, rupanya pesuruh cantiknya ini sudah berani mengancamnya, ania?

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar menarik. Sepertinya perjodohan ini tidak buruk juga" ucapnya yang tentu saja hanya dia yang mendengarnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum saat mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan, meskipun dalam keadaan marah sekalipun. Yunho memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Melangkah menjauh menuju kelas.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sejak tadi ada sosok yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Beruntung jika sosok tersebut tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka perihal perjodohan. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan amarahnya saat melihat kedekatan mereka.

Ia memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi saat melihat Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Kim Jaejoong! Berani sekali kau menyentuh Yunho oppa. Lihat saja! Kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dariku. Bersiap-siaplah" desisnya berbahaya.

Sosok itu pergi berlawanan arah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu agar Jaejoong menjauh dari pria yang menjadi incarannya. Meskipun ia tahu jika Jaejoong hanyalah pesuruh Yunho, tapi bukan berarti pria itu bisa seenaknya berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Sepertinya ia akan menyusun rencana supaya Jaejoong menjauhi Yunho. Yah, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Meskipun dengan cara licik sekalipun.

_._

_._

_._

**_To be__ continued_**

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tsubaki Jung _**

**_present::  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Going Crazy_**

_**Casts**__:: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and many more_

_**Genre**__:: Romance, Drama, Humor (?), School-life, Yaoi_

_**Rated**__:: M (maybe)_

_**Warning**__:: Typo berserakan dmn2, EYD berantakan, yg masih normal mending ga usah baca pokoknya ane ga mau tanggung jawab, and __**NO BASHING**__ arasseo._

_**Caution**__:: This story idea purely mine, not others!_

_._

**_Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note, Now! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan saat mencintai seseorang."_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, pria cantik itu tak henti-hentinya merapalkan kata-kata yang entah sudah berapa kali ia ucapkan.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Jaejoong terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata ini setelah meninggalkan Yunho. Bibir mungilnya masih terus menggumam hingga akhirnya ia sampai di kelas. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri kursinya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana. Wajah cantiknya yang tertutupi kacamata terlihat pucat.

Pria cantik ini meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, kemudian dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai membenturksn kepalanya ke atas meja. Ia berharap dengan ini mungkin ia bisa lupa ingatan atau semacamnya. Yang jelas ia tidak mau mengingat hal-hal buruk yang baru saja menimpanya.

Tuhan, kenapa kau kejam sekali pada makhluk secantik ini? Hampir saja airmatanya menetes saking sedihnya. Hueee, kenapa nasibnya bisa sesial ini? Tidak adakah yang bisa membantunya?

"Argh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Berisik!"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi. Pria cantik itu reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan. Mata bulatnya memicing tak suka saat mendapati pria menyebalkan yang selalu saja membuatnya pusing, kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak seperti itu, eoh?"

"Dan kau—" tunjuknya. "—kenapa senang sekali mengganggu ketenangan orang lain?"

Dengan perlahan Yunho menurunkan jari Jaejoong dan menatap ke dalam mata bulat miliknya. Seringaian khas seorang Jung Yunho mulai tampak di wajah tampannya. Perlahan wajah tampannya mendekat, membuat Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku suka" sahutnya enteng.

Yunho kembali menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi pesuruh cantiknya. Saat ini wajah Jaejoong memerah karena marah. Di keningnya tercetak jelas empat sudut siku yang menandakan jika ia ingin menelan hidup-hidup pria yang ada dihadapannya. Pria ini. Pria bermarga Jung ini kenapa bisa semenyebalkan ini, eoh?

Kedua mata bulatnya memicing tajam kearah pria dihadapannya.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin melempar atau mengubur hidup-hidup pria ini jika dengan demikian bisa melenyapkan makhluk Tuhan yang paling tampan satu ini. Benar-benar deh! Kepalanya berdenyut sakit jika dihadapkan dengan Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Kau—" belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara lengkingan terdengar memanggil namanya dan tentu saja menghentikan Jaejoong untuk membalas ucapan Yunho.

"Jaejoonggie~~"

Seorang pria dengan wajah imut nan polos itu berlari dan menubrukan tubuhnya, memeluk Jaejoong erat. Hampir saja Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangannya jika tidak ada Yunho disampingnya yang menahan berat tubuh keduanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu?" omel Yunho.

Yang dimarahi hanya tertawa, memperlihatkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Jangan memarahinya Jung!"

Pria _cassanova_ yang sedari tadi melihat adegan barusan membuka suaranya. Tak terima jika kekasihnya dimarahi.

"Ck, kalau aku tidak ada, mungkin mereka sudah terjatuh"

"Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Benar, kan?" ucapnya sembari memasang senyum andalannya, membuat Yunho mendecih sebal.

Yah, Yoochun sudah mengetahui perihal pertunangan YunJae dan juga ia tahu jika sahabatnya yang satu ini memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria cantik yang menyandang status sebagai pesuruh sekaligus tunangannya. Meskipun pria tampan itu enggan mengakui perasaannya tapi Yoochun bisa melihat jika Yunho menyukai Jaejoong.

"Joonggie, sepulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana jika kita pergi berbelanja?" tanya Junsu meminta pendapat.

Keduanya kini sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri mengacuhkan dua pemuda tampan yang kini melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari para uke. Jaejoong terlihat berpikir saat Junsu memintanya untuk pergi berbelanja. Sepertinya tawaran Junsu menarik, lagipula ia sudah lama tidak pergi berbelanja.

Pria itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengiyakan ajakan Junsu, namun terhenti saat Yunho berujar.

"Ma'af, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa ikut" ucapnya santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah memelas.

"Eomma menghubungiku dan ia ingin Jaejoong datang ke rumah dan makan malam bersama" jelasnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong sekilas.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu kan"

Jaejoong ingin menyela ucapan Yunho, namun lagi-lagi pria Jung itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tidak menerima penolakan dan jangan membantah!"

Pria cantik itu mencebilkan bibirnya kesal. Ia kan belum mengatakan apapun, tapi kenapa Yunho sudah memberinya perintah?

Huh, dasar beruang jelek, maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yah, pria cantik ini hanya bisa memakinya dalam hati tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia masih sayang nyawanya sendiri. Menghadapi tingkah Jung Yunho yang suka seenaknya benar-benar merepotkan.

Di lain pihak, pria imut -yang kita kenal sebagai kekasih Park Yoochun, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ugh, padahal kan ia ingin pergi bersama Jaejoong, tapi Yunho malah melarangnya.

Yunho tahu jika kekasih temannya ini tengah merajuk, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ini perintah langsung dari Nyonya Jung. Jika ia berani mengabaikan perintah Heechul, maka tamat riwayatnya.

Yoochun yang menyadari jika kekasihnya tengah merajuk berjalan mendekati pria yang sudah beberapa bulan ini dipacarinya. Bibir tebalnya mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Junsu.

"Aku akan menemanimu, jadi jangan marah lagi, okay"

Mendengar ucapan sang kekasih membuat kedua mata sipitnya berbinar. Kekasihnya yang tampan ini selalu pengertian. Dengan antusias Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Yoochun. Dan yah, pada akhirnya seorang Park Yoochun kembali menaklukan Junsu dan lihatlah, di sekitar mereka sekarang terlihat bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

Pria bermarga Jung ini hanya bisa menatap malas pemandangan yang memang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sahabatnya ini selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat para gadis menangis meraung-raung karena idolanya sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan sepertinya Park Yoochun sang _playboy_ benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Junsu. Kepolosannya mampu membuat Park Yoochun lupa jika di sekitarnya banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Yah, sebaiknya kita biarkan _couple_ yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini. Jika membahas _couple_ yang satu ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

Pandangan matanya kini beralih pada pria yang ada disampingnya. Kim Jaejoong, pria _nerdy_ –yang sepertinya jauh dari kata itu- terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan Yunho belum pernah melihat pria ini tersenyum sebelumnya.

Tapi, mengingat Jaejoong tidak memiliki teman dekat –selain Yoochun dan Junsu juga dirinya. Yunho jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa Jaejoong sebelum pindah ke sekolahnya. Seingatnya Jaejoong murid pindahan dari Jepang, tapi ia tidak tahu alasan kepindahan Jaejoong. Bahkan saat ia bertanya pada Heechul, Eommanya tidak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Entahlah, ia tidak memiliki gagasan apapun dari pertanyaan yang melekat dipikirannya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam dirinya tanpa satu jawaban yang mampu membuat rasa penasarannya hilang. Semakin ia mengamati pria cantik ini semakin dalam pula rasa penasaran dan juga keingintahuan akan Kim Jaejoong.

Sepetinya ia harus bertanya dan mencari waktu yang tepat agar Jaejoong mau menjawab semua rasa penasarannya. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru menanyakannya, karena ia takut akan menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong.

Huh, sejak kapan ia memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Bahkan ia memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mungkinkah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria ini? Seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun, bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Jaejoong.

Apapun itu ia tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi, mungkin lebih tepatnya Yunho akan mencari tahu sendiri seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Satu hal yang ia sadari, ia merasa nyaman jika Jaejoong berada didekatnya, bahkan ia senang jika membuat Jaejoong marah-marah, melihat bagaimana Jaejoong menggerutu dan mencebilkan bibirnya, pemandangan seperti itulah yang ingin ia lihat setiap hari.

Kim Jaejoong, pria ini berhasil membuat Yunho hanya menatapnya dan melihatnya. Ia bahkan lupa jika disekitarnya banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang meneriakkan namanya. Sepertinya ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yoochun saat pria ini jatuh cinta dan hanya melihat Junsu seorang.

Cinta? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Bukankah ini menarik? Jung Yunho yang angkuh dan selalu merasa jika di sekitarnya hanya ada orang-orang menyedihkan kini perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Yah, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin hanya masalah waktu sampai Yunho mengetahui kebenaran akan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jaejoong dan juga ia akan selalu berada di sisi pria cantik ini.

.

.

.

Usai pulang sekolah, Yunho terlebih dahulu mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kim. Menunggu Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Demi Tuhan! Jaejoong itu laki-laki! Tapi kenapa ia begitu lama menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar? Bukankah ia hanya perlu mandi dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian sehari-hari yang biasa dikenakannya? Dan seharusnya pria cantik ini tidak menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memilih pakaian apa yang pantas untuknya.

"_Gezz_, jika ia tidak turun dalam waktu 5 menit, aku bersumpah akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan menyeretnya" gerutunya.

Tak lama Yunho mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Pria tampan itu segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria cantik itu dan memarahinya. Tapi, entah kenapa kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkan seperti tersangkut di tenggorokkannya. Bahkan, pria ini merapatkan bibirnya saat melihat Jaejoong mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

_See, _bahkan pria bermarga Jung ini tak berkedip saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut kaus _V-neck_ berwarna putih, ia juga memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya, dan _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menciptakan makhluk seindah ini? Bahkan kata sempurna tak cukup untuk menggambarkan seperti apa Jaejoong sekarang. Kedua matanya nyaris tak berkedip saat melihat pria cantik ini. Yunho bahkan tidak sadar jika ia menahan nafasnya saat mengamati lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang terbilang sangat— _sexy_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"Tidak ada"

Akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk mengakhiri acara menatap-tubuh-Jaejoong-yang-kelewat-seksi dan mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja agar tidak tertuju pada pria yang ada dihadapannya. Jika ia terlalu lama menatap Jaejoong, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kendali dan akan berakhir di rumah sakit karena amukan dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, itu sama saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Jung yang terhormat.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum ibuku mengamuk karena terlalu lama menunggu"

Keduanya segera bergegas keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil _Audi_ hitam yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Yah, sebenarnya Yunho sengaja melakukannya karena ingin berlama-lama melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang menurutnya luar biasa. Ah, entahlah ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya sederhana, seperti cantik misalnya.

Cantik, indah, menawan lalu apalagi? Begitu banyak kata-kata ungkapan yang ditujukan untuk Jaejoong. Tapi semuanya lebih dari kata-kata yang disebutkan, bahkan kata sempurna tak cukup untuk mengungkapkannya.

Lama Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong tak terasa ia sudah sampai di halaman depan rumahnya. Keduanya turun dari mobil dengan Yunho yang berada di depannya, sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Yunho di belakang. Saat pintu terbuka Heechul langsung menubruk Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Melupakan jika putranya juga berada disana.

Yunho hanya bisa mendecih sebal saat mendapati tingkah ibunya yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Daripada ia berlama-lama disini, lebih baik ia membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore waktu setempat. Yunho menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang keluarga dimana ibu juga adiknya yang asik menonton acara _televisi_. Terlihat kerutan samar di kening Yunho saat tidak mendapati sosok Jaejoong disana.

"Eomma, dimana Jaejoong?"

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya sebentar menatap Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Dia ada di dapur"

"Dapur?"

Yunho semakin tidak mengerti saat ibunya mengatakan jika Jaejoong berada di dapur. Memangnya sedang apa Jaejoong disana? Pikirannya terus menebak apa yang dikerjakan Jaejoong di dapur rumahnya.

"Jae hyung sedang membuat makan malam hyung" kali ini putra bungsu keluarga Jung yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Segera saja Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk memastikan kebenaran dari jawaban yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Changmin. Langkah Yunho terhenti saat sosok yang dicarinya kini terlihat begitu serius dengan peralatan dapur. Dan entah kenapa Yunho tidak bisa berasumsi lain saat mendapati Jaejoong berada di dapur rumahnya.

Yunho benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana mungkin seorang pria begitu lihai dalam menggunakan peralatan dapur? Bukankah pekerjaan seperti itu hanya dikerjakan makhluk yang sering kita sebut sebagai wanita? Ahh, ia hampir lupa jika ibunya adalah seorang laki-laki dan tentunya Heechul bisa memasak.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Wajahnya begitu serius. Jaejoong bahkan mengenakan apron milik ibunya.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengagetkanku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau saja yang terlalu focus pada masakanmu"

Pria cantik itu mencebilkan bibirnya sebal, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara memasak yang sempat tertunda.

Sepasang mata musang milik Yunho mengamati setiap garis lekuk yang terpahat sempurna di wajah Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya, hidung bangirnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir _kissable_ miliknya yang begitu menggoda. Kemudian tatapannya beralih saat melihat _tempura_ yang sepertinya sudah matang.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil satu dari sekian banyak _tempura_ yang digoreng Jaejoong, namun sialnya pria cantik itu sudah terlebih dahulu menggeplak tangan Yunho dengan spatula yang ada digenggamannya.

.

_Plakk_

_._

"Ouch! Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Itu karena kau seenaknya mengambil makanan tanpa seijinku!" ucapnya galak sembari mengacungkan spatula di depan Yunho.

"Pelit sekali! Aku kan ingin mencicipinya"

"Kau bisa mencicipinya saat makan malam nanti"

"Tapi aku ingin mencicipinya sekarang~" ujarnya sedikit kekanakkan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Yaish, apa-apaan sikap Yunho barusan, merengek seperti anak kecil. Memalukan.

"Tidak!"

Ish, kenapa Jaejoong pelit sekali? Ia kan hanya ingin mencicipi masakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide jahil yang melintas di otak nistanya. Seringaian mulai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Jae ada kecoa!"

Saat mendengar makhluk yang paling dibencinya, reflek Jaejoong menjatuhkan spatula-nya dan memeluk Yunho yang tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong melikngkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan lehernya. Pria tampan itu hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Yunho! Singkirkan makhluk menjijikan itu!"

Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya bergetar karena takut. Oh, jangan-jangan Jaejoong takut kecoa?

Pria tampan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong. Ternyata dibalik wajah galaknya Jaejoong takut pada kecoa. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunho tertawa sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengekspresikan betapa lucunya Jaejoong. Tapi tentu saja ia tak melakukan hal itu bisa-bisa Jaejoong mengamuk dan menghajarnya.

"Makhluk itu sudah pergi"

Setelah mati-matian menahan tawanya akhirnya Yunho membuka suaranya. Lagipula, mana ada kecoa di rumahnya. Ibunya paling anti dengan hal-hal seperti itu, jadi rumahnya bersih akan makhluk-makhluk seperti kecoa atau sejenisnya. Itu hanya akal-akalan Yunho untuk mengerjai Jaejoong, namun ia tak menyangka jika pria cantik ini takut pada seekor kecoa.

Kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Jaejoong lembut.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis. Aku sudah mengusirnya"

"Aku tidak menangis!" ucapannya teredam karena Jaejoong masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho.

Memalukan! Bagimana mungkin ia bisa menangis hanya karena kecoa?! Ditambah lagi ia menangis di depan Yunho. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi pria cantik ini memang takut pada makhluk yang bernama kecoa.

Yunho mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih sesegukkan. Ya Tuhan, ini kali pertama Yunho melihat sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Pria cantik ini mengusap lelehan airmatanya menggunakan lengan bajunya. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya untuk menghentikan tetesan bening yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Kedua lengan Yunho menggenggam dua tangan Jaejoong, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sibuk mengucek kedua matanya. Kedua mata musangnya menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong. Mata itu, mata yang berhasil membuatnya tak berkedip, kini balas menatapnya. Sepasang mata Jaejoong terlihat memerah, bahkan hidungnya ikut memerah.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho, tapi yang jelas pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Jika biasanya Jaejoong menghindarinya, kini pria cantik itu terdiam ditempatnya. Bahkan ia dengan sukarela memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir tebal Yunho menyentuh kedua matanya. Mengecupnya lembut.

Ada perasaan menggelitik yang menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Entahlah ia tidak memiliki gagasan apapun saat Yunho menyentuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan manis yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

Jika keduanya sibuk dengan urusan perasaan, maka dua Jung yang berbeda umur ini justru sebaliknya. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan dua pria yang sejak tadi berada di dapur. Dan Heechul dikejutkan saat melihat putra sulungnya bisa bersikap semanis itu pada Jaejoong.

"Minnie, lihat. Mereka berdua sangat cocok, kan?" ucapnya. Kedua matanya berbinar cerah.

"Eomma, tidak apa kita mengintip seperti ini? Yunho hyung bisa mengamuk jika tahu"

"Karena itu kau harus merahasiakannya dari hyungmu. Awas saja jika kau sampai memberitahu Yunho" ancamnya.

Ibu macam apa yang mengancam putra kandungnya sendiri? Ya ampun, _Cinderella _kita yang satu ini benar-benar jelmaan iblis.

"Aku pulang~"

Heechul bisa mendengar suara dari arah depan yang ia yakini adalah suami tampannya.

"Gege~~"

Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan manja yang dikeluarkan ibunya. _Cinderella _yang terkenal galak dan angkuh hanya bisa luluh oleh Tuan Jung.

"Hyung! Makanannya sudah siap. Aku lapar~"

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin masuk ke dapur mengganggu _moment_ yang baru saja tercipta. Ampun deh! Kenapa adiknya ini senang sekali mengganggu?

"Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi"

Pria cantik itu kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya, setelah ia terburu-buru melepaskan diri dari Yunho. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Yunho memeluknya. Hiyaaa~ ini benar-benar memalukan. Ditambah lagi ia baru saja menangis dihadapan Yunho. M-E-N-A-N-G-I-S!

Yaish, mungkin setelah ini Yunho akan meledeknya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain -selain ibunya tentunya, tapi sekarang ia justru malah menangis di depan Yunho. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri jika pelukan Yunho membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan nyaman.

Jika Jaejoong sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tapi tidak dengan kedua saudara yang memang jarang sekali akur ini. Yunho sibuk memberikan _deathglare_ gratis pada adiknya. Berani-beraninya ia mengganggunya di saat ia tengah menikmati kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong.

Lalu Changmin? Seperti biasa, ia hanya pura-pura tidak melihat jika hyungnya sedang dalam kondisi yang siap untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang. Daripada memikirkan hyungnya, ia lebih mementingkan kelangsungan hidupnya. Itu yang paling penting. Apalagi kalau bukan makan!

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung kini tengah menikmati makan malam yang baru saja dibuat Jaejoong, bahkan Changmin tak berkedip saat melihat banyak makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.

Ia memasukkan sesendok _bulgogi _ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa dan bumbunya begitu pas di mulutnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi bagi penikmat makanan seperti Changmin ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau bisa memasak seenak ini?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jung Changmin!"

Changmin mendelik sebal kearah hyungnya. Cih, jika ia tidak ingat kalau Yunho itu kakaknya, mungkin ia sudah menembak kepala Yunho, pikirnya ngawur bin sinting.

"Tapi setidaknya Jae hyung ahli dalam hal memasak tidak sepertimu" cibirnya.

.

_Twitch _

_._

"Hoh, sekarang kau sudah berani melawan rupanya"

Yunho menatap tajam kearah Changmin yang berada diseberang kursinya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membuang seluruh asetmu, termasuk _game-game_ yang menjadi koleksimu!" ancam Yunho sadis.

"Hyung~ kau kejam sekali"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu hyung! Aku—"

.

_Plak_

_._

_Plak_

_._

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala mereka. Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho menatap _horror_ saat melihat calon ibu mertuanya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menghajar kedua putranya dengan kejam.

Baik Changmin maupun Yunho hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan dari _Cinderella._

"Eomma!" seru keduanya.

"Apa?! Kalian berani melawanku!?"

Ck, jika ditanya seperti itu, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Orang idiot mana yang berani melawan seorang Jung Heechul.

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali bertengkar? Ditambah lagi disini ada Jaejoong! Kalian tidak malu, eoh?!"

Keduanya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jung Changmin! Bisakah kau berhenti menjelek-jelekkan kakakmu? Meskipun dia seperti itu Yunho tetap kakakmu" ucap Heechul menasehati.

"Apa maksud dari kata 'seperti itu'? Sebenarnya Eomma berniat untuk membelaku atau tidak sih?"

Tawa Changmin meledak saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Aigoo, perutnya sakit sekali. Aduh, kakaknya ini benar-benar lucu, batinnya sinting.

"Mphh.."

Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang mati-matian menahan tawanya. _Gezz,_ kenapa orang-orang malah mentertawakannya? Memangnya ia badut?

"Tidak perlu menahannya. Aku tahu kau juga ingin mentertawakanku seperti mereka!" ucapnya terselip nada kesal saat Yunho mengatakannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Ia bisa melihat jika Yunho tengah merajuk. Manis sekali.

"Yunho"

"Apa!?"

"Buka mulutmu!" titahnya.

"Untuk ap—"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong memasukkan _tempura _ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau bilang tadi ingin mencicipinya, kan?"

Pria cantik itu memberikan senyum manisnya dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya. Apa Jaejoong sadar saat ia melakukannya? Sepertinya tidak.

Kini pria cantik itu sibuk mendengarkan celotehan sang _Cinderella _tanpa menyadari jika pria yang ada disampingnya tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menampilkan senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Yah, sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan 'apakah ia mencintai pria ini?' dan jawabannya adalah.. ya, ia mencintai pria ini. Terdengar lucu memang, pasalnya Yunho hanya ingin bermain-main untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika pria cantik ini justru menjadi tunangannya. Apa ini hanya kebetulan atau ini memang takdir untuknya?

.

.

.

"Hyung~ jangan pulang. Menginap saja disini ya?"

Selesai makan malam dan berbincang-bincang, Jaejoong pamit undur diri. Tapi sepertinya si bungsu enggan membiarkan Jaejoong pulang. Bahkan sekarang ia merengek pada pria cantik ini agar menginap di rumahnya. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Lain kali saja ya"

Changmin beralih menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca, seperti kucing yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Yunho hanya bisa membuang nafasnya lelah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Hyung~~"

"Ck, kau menahan Jaejoong hanya karena ingin dibuatkan _cake_ lagi, kan?"

Oh, sepertinya Yunho sudah tahu alasan kenapa Changmin meminta Jaejoong untuk menginap? Ternyata alasannya hanya makanan.

Changmin hanya bisa memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

"Besok aku akan membuatkannya untukmu, eotthe?"

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Hu'um"

"Yeiy, kau yang terbaik hyung. Aku sayang padamu" ucapnya sembari memberikan kecupan di pipi Jaejoong.

Setelah itu ia berlari memasuki rumahnya. Mengacuhkan Yunho yang sudah diselimuti aura kegelapan. Adiknya ini kenapa selalu seenaknya?

"Ayo! Kuantar kau pulang!"

Jaejoong melangkah mengikuti Yunho dibelakang. Ia bisa melihat motor _sport_ berwarna merah.

"Kita akan naik ini?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja kita akan naik ini"

"Kenapa tidak naik mobil?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Cepat naik!" titah Yunho.

Pria cantik itu hanya bisa mencebilkan bibirnya sebal. Ternyata Yunho benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia menyesal karena tadi saat di dapur ia sempat berdebar-debar karena perlakuan Yunho.

Jaejoong menaiki motor _sport_ Yunho dan mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh. Ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Yunho.

"Jangan duduk terlalu jauh, kau bisa jatuh nanti"

"Biar saja, lagipula apa perdulimu" sahutnya ketus.

Aih, tidak bisakah Jaejoong bersikap manis?

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan menyalahkanku jika kau sampai terjatuh"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tentu saja Jaejoong reflek memeluk pinggang Yunho erat. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangnya.

Hihi, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk bermain-main dengan Jaejoong, bukan bermain-main dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Jangan salah paham dulu, ia hanya senang jika melihat Jaejoong marah-marah.

Jika seperti ini ia jadi lupa dengan perjanjiannya pada Jaejoong. Ahh, lupakan perjanjian bodoh itu, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia menikmati perannya sebagai **tunangan **Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_._

_._

ma'af saia tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk apdet cepet tapi setidaknya saia berusaha untuk tidak menelantarkan fic ini

terima kasih karna kalian sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca juga mereview

itu sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk saia karna dgn begitu masih ada yg menunggu kelanjutan fic ini

ma'af juga klo ada error2nya -_-v

and last see you next chappie ^O^/


End file.
